


Encuentro inoportuno

by wasurete



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasurete/pseuds/wasurete
Summary: Hay un nuevo enemigo, difícil de atrapar. Los 6 grandes héroes, entran en conflicto a causa de esto, puede que sea el fin de este equipo.





	1. Enemigo al ataque

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta obra le pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios, este trabajo es solo para entretenimiento del espectador.

En aquella habitación oscura, residía un chico. Envuelto en las mantas de su cama, abrazándose las piernas, formando un ovillo con su mismo cuerpo.  
Unos golpeteos en la madera resonaron por el cuarto; enseguida se abrió la puerta, escuchándose el chirrido, haciendo eco. Dejando ver la silueta de una mujer.  
—Cariño ya es hora—habló la damisela de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda.  
—No quiero ir—respondió el chico. Su voz traía consigo melancolía.  
La mujer iba a replicar pero en cuanto abrió la boca, la cerró de inmediato. No podía obligar al chico a acudir a ese sitio. Suspiró. Sin nada más que decir se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.  
El menor se removió en las mantas, dispuesto a dormir. Sabía con exactitud las órdenes de esa mujer cuando se retiraba, jamás abrirle a un extraño. Se dispuso a descansar, cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por los sueños.  
Un estrépito le despertó, se puso alerta.  
El chico salió debajo de las sabanas, dejando ver su cabello negro y esos enormes ojos café.  
Observó la hora, él sabía que ella aun no regresaba. Se lo dijo por la mañana, eran dos ceremonias, alrededor de tres horas para que volviera.  
El ruido que avisaban las pisadas acercándose, le alertó, esos sonidos provenían de las escaleras, alguien estaba subiéndolas.  
Se levantó enseguida buscando algún objeto con el cual defenderse.  
—rayos ¿por qué no puedo tener algo más que no sea tecnología? —el chico se sacudió el cabello en muestra de estrés.  
La perilla de la puerta giró.  
Alguien entró a la habitación. No se le veía el rostro, llevaba una sudadera con capucha por lo q le cubría la mitad de la cara, portaba también un cubre bocas. Y por la oscuridad no se distinguía bien.  
La habitación en penumbras estaba sola, no había nadie en ella. Buscaba algo, pues recorría la habitación con la mirada. Al no encontrar su objetivo decidió marcharse, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse. Un sonido retumbó por toda su cabeza, se sintió adolorido y mareado, cayó al suelo.  
—Oh por San Fransokio, le maté —el pelinegro, cargaba un telescopio en su mano, arma con la que dañó al contrario. Observaba el cuerpo, se acercó.  
La víctima se movió, soltando un quejido por el dolor en su cabeza, consecuencia del golpe, se iba a parar.  
—¡Ahh!—el chico gritó y volvió a golpearle en la cabeza, destruyendo su arma y dejando inconsciente a su víctima.  
Se escuchó otro ruido, algo abriéndose. El muchacho se puso alerta  
Una enorme sombra se acercaba a él  
—¡Ahh!—golpeó la sombra con la mitad del microscopio, este inmediatamente se hundió en el cuerpo del otro. Y regresó el objeto, estrellándose en el rostro del pelinegro. Este soltó un ahogado quejido.  
—Hola soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal. Recibí una alerta de atención médica ¿Del 1 al 10, cómo calificarías tu dolor? —Debido a su material de construcción el telescopio había regresado por el impulso y terminando en su punto de retornó, solo con velocidad, dando justo en el rostro de su dueño.   
—Baymax...yo, yo estoy bien. Él —apuntó a la persona que yacía en el suelo—, entró...y...¿estará muerto?...oh dios mio tenemos a un hombre muerto en mi habitación, ¿qué le diré a la tía Cass? —. En ese momento reaccionó a la situación, era bastante grave  
—Mi diagnóstico dice que esta respirando, aun esta vivo, sin embargo, sufrió de un hematoma en la cabeza, tardará un día o varias en cura...  
El hombre se levantó, golpeando al robot, lanzándolo a una estantería, la cual se rompió y empezaron a caer todos los objetos de allí, dañando a Baymax.  
—¡Baymax!—Hiro se enfureció y miró a ese hombre desconocido.  
Corrió hacía él tratando de golpearlo. Pero el menor tenía menos fuerza que su atacante, por lo que éste se deshizo rápido de Hiro dándole una patada en el estómago, estrellándolo en el muro.  
El hombre corrió, saliendo de la habitación.  
Hiro se levantó adolorido, yendo detrás del agresor.  
Baymax se levantó, siguiendo a su dueño. En el camino se iba desinflando, el golpe que recibió le había causado golpes en su cuerpo. Con sus manos iba tapándose los pequeños orificios, evitando que se saliera el aire.  
El robot escuchó los estruendos abajo, descifrando que se llevaba abajo una pelea.  
—¡Maldito! Deja de destruir el café— Hiro se lanzó hacía él, tratando de golpearlo, sin embargo, recibió un golpe derribándolo.  
Aquel hombre al liberarse del chico se fue, desapareciendo del lugar.  
Baymax llegó a la planta baja, observando al chico en el suelo.  
—Hiro, detecto varias....  
—Olvídalo Baymax, tengo que arreglarte, estas destrozado amigo. Ese tipo...quién era. Sea como sea, lo voy atrapar —Dijo decidido, observando por el lugar donde se había fugado el ladrón. 

En una habitación obscura se encontraba aquel hombre que atacó el café.  
Estaba frente a un enorme monitor, observando la imagen de un rostro rojo.  
—Te di una orden y no pudiste hacerla —Se escuchó por el computador  
—Lo siento, no estaba solo. Le prometo no volver a fallarle. —Mencionó el hombre. Tenía una voz bastante masculina.  
—Espero no me defraudes. Destruye a Hiro Hamada.


	2. Reparación

En la pequeña cafetería se encontraba un grupo de chicos, junto a una mujer.  
Esta última veía su local, el lugar había quedado destrozado.  
—Tía Cass, yo...—Fue interrumpido por un abrazó de la susodicha.— ouch —Se quejó el muchacho, aún estaba adolorido de la pelea reciente.  
—Recibí una alerta de atención médica...  
—Baymax aún estas lastimado, regresa a tu cargador.  
—Soy un robot, no puedo lastimarme.  
—Hiro escuchamos tu llamada —Al local entraron 4 jóvenes corriendo.  
— ¿Llamada?  
— Cuando alguien está en problemas, se requiere de ayuda —Mencionó Baymax levantando su dedo índice.  
— ¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Una chica de aspecto rebelde observaba el lugar asombrada.  
—Parece que haya pasado un remolino y puff volteó la casa de cabeza —Un chico rubio sacudía las manos mientras daba su teoría de lo que había sucedido, siendo ignorado por los presentes.  
—Hiro necesita reposo —Mencionó el robot—. Mi diagnóstico índica hematomas en el abdomen y una lesión en la costilla.  
—Yo te cargó Hiro —Ofreció un joven de apariencia ruda, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Pues observó que su amigo se quejaba de dolor.  
—Gracias Wasabi —Agradeció el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa.  
Los grandes héroes fueron inmediatamente a la habitación, analizando el suceso por el que había pasado Hiro.  
—Un hombre entró a la casa. No sé qué buscaba, porque no falta dinero —Explicaba el menor—. Es muy extraño.  
— ¿Viste cómo era? —Wasabi le observó con interés, lo que el menor mencionaba le resultaba extraño, a todo el equipo.  
—No, se cubría con una chaqueta, como si no quisiera que supiera su identidad.  
—Wow wow, algo me dice que es otro villano —Fred les interrumpió de inmediato, y se paró frente a Hiro— ¿pero por qué atacarte?  
—Es algo que tengo que descubrir, pero primero tengo que reparar a Baymax —Hiro se iba a levantar, sin embargo, regresó a la cama quejándose por su herida.  
—Nosotros te ayudaremos Hiro —Honey Lemmon le sonrió.  
—Repararemos a Baymax por ti amigo —Fred le tocó el hombro mostrándole de igual manera una sonrisa.

En un edificio envuelto en penumbras, se observaba a unos chicos recorrer los largos pasillos. Y a la vez un canto rodeándoles.  
—Turu ru, turu, tu, tu ,tu… —Un chico rubio brincaba de pasillo en pasillo, observando con sigilo a su alrededor. Al tiempo fingía cantar el ritmo de alguna película de acción.  
—Fred ya cállate —Wasabi le observó molesto, pasando por enfrente del nombrado que se escondía detrás de una maceta.  
—¿Y si la profesora Granville nos encuentra?  
—Wasabi eso no pasará —Se escuchó el zumbido de una bomba tronarse, producto de un chicle que llevaba en la boca nuestro personaje —, y si lo hace, podemos decir que se nos olvidó algo.  
—¿Tu cómo sabes eso Go Go? —El moreno le observó preocupado—. Nos meteremos en graves problemas.  
—Fred vayamos por los planos de Baymax, deja de jugar— La chica ignoró por completo a su compañero.  
El nombrado acató la orden, uniéndose a sus amigos.  
—Chicos haremos esto rápido —Una rubia trataba de calmar a Wasabi, que aun se veía inseguro por sus acciones.  
—Honney Lemmon, llegamos —Avisó Go Go.  
Entraron al laboratorio de Hiro.  
Los chicos abrían cajones y removían los papeles con la esperanza de encontrar su objetivo. Era una tarea casi imposible, debido al desorden que yacía por cada centímetro de aquella habitación.  
—Aquí están los planos —Go Go tomó una carpeta con el nombre de Tadashi, observó aquel nombre, recordando a su amigo con melancolía.  
—Oigan Hiro dejo aquí un chip —El rubio tomó aquel chip de un extraño color negro. Bastante peculiar porque el menor solo utilizaba colores verdes o rojos para agregar algún nuevo programa a Baymax.  
—Tómalo Fred y vámonos de aquí, este lugar me provoca pánico —Wasabi observaba el lugar asqueado, el joven se caracterizaba por ser un fan del acomodo y la limpieza, y estar en ese lugar, que era todo lo contrario, le causaba mareo.  
Los chicos regresaron a la casa de Hiro donde se encargaban de reparar al robot, que se encontraba hecho un desastre.  
Go Go por su parte fue a ver a Hiro, le preocupaba demasiado. Al llegar a su habitación observó al chico de 15 años de edad, próximo a los 16. Su físico había comenzado a cambiar, y empezaba a tomar algunos rasgos de Tadashi. La pelinegra se había percatado de eso hace bastante tiempo. Sonrió y entró al lugar.  
—Hola Hiro, ¿cómo estás?  
—Bien supongo, tía Cass me llevó al médico, solo necesito un poco de reposo.  
—¿Qué fue lo pasó exactamente?  
—No lo sé, estaba dormido, y desperté por unos ruidos. Y fue cundo entró el hombre aquí, en mi cuarto. Creo que buscaba algo. Confió en que Baymax nos lleve a él, lo escaneó cuando lo golpee y…  
—¿Golpeaste a un ladrón? —La chica le observó incrédula.  
—Es lo mismo que hacemos cuando combatimos el mal en las calles de San Fransokio  
—Suenas como Fred. Y no Hiro, no es lo mismo estar armados y con ayuda a tu solo, pudiste salir herido.  
—Go Go, ¿Cómo van con Baymax? —Interrumpió de inmediato el menor  
—Bastante bien, Wasabi se quedó para supervisar que Fred no haga una tontería —La mujer tomó asiento en la cama de Hiro —. Solo faltaba ponerle el chip que dejaste en tu laboratorio y…  
—¿Espera, espera…un chip?  
—Si  
—Yo no había hecho ningún chip para…oh no— el menor se levantó de la cama de inmediato sin importarle las heridas que llevaba sobre su cuerpo.  
—¡Espera Hiro! —La chica también corrió detrás del menor, extrañada por su comportamiento.  
Al llegar a la cochera de la casa, observó algo que la extrañó.  
El robot se encontraba golpeando objetos, incluso se observaba que golpeó a sus amigos, al mismo tiempo decía palabras incoherentes.  
—¿Qué sucedió? —Hiro se había acercado a Fred, ayudándole a pararse.  
—No lo sabemos, le pusimos tu chip y se descontroló—el castaño parecía exaltado.  
—S-soy Baym…—el robot empezó a hablar entrecortado y extrañamente raro.  
—Eso es…pronto se va a descargar —Hiro se acercó a Baymax, con la esperanza de detenerlo.  
—H-Hiro…Tadashi…e-est…—El robot en ese momento cayó al suelo, completamente descargado.  
—Esto es muy extraño —Fred les observó a todos, que se encontraban reunidos alrededor de Baymax.


	3. Sucesos

Cuatro chicos se encontraban en una cochera, cada uno observando la computadora y arreglando a su amigo robot, que por el momento se encontraba parado observándolos a todos, aún seguía desinflado, pues su cuerpo tenía varios orificios por donde se fugaba el aire.  
En pocos minutos, habían terminado de armar su cuerpo, permitiéndole inflarse nuevamente.  
—Iré a ver cómo esta Hiro—mencionó Go Go, dejando las herramientas en un escritorio. Wasabi, desesperado, acomodó las herramientas en su lugar.  
—Te preocupas mucho por él—El chico le observó un tanto molesto.  
— ¿Tienes algún inconveniente? —la pelinegro le regresó a observar con aquella mirada inexpresiva que tanto le caracterizaba.  
—Chicos no comencemos a discutir—Honey Lemmon les interrumpió—Ve Go Go, ya terminaremos con Baymax.  
—Así es chicos, solo falta introducir el chip que Hiro dejo en su escritorio—Fred les mostró el susodicho, con la esperanza de relajar un poco el ambiente.  
—Yo me retiro por el momento—La pelinegro se retiró de la habitación.  
Los tres chicos se quedaron para hacer las últimas modificaciones de Baymax. Este reaccionó, prendiéndose de inmediato y respondiendo con su típico saludo.  
—Está listo—Wasabi les observó— ¿Baymax cómo te sientes?  
—Soy un robot, no puedo sentir.  
—Oh amigazo, vamos a ponerte este nuevo chip que Hiro hizo para ti —Fred se acercó al robot, abriendo su compartimiento para ingresar la tarjeta. Apenas iba a colocarla cuando el robot habló.  
—Tadashi está aquí—mencionó mirando a la nada, o eso parecía, dado que observababa a la calle, justamente detrás de un árbol.  
—De acuerdo, eso es escalofriante —Fred miró a sus compañeros algo temeroso.  
—Puede que este fallando—Wasabi se acercó al gran hombre malvavisco. Observándolo detalladamente, quería descifrar en que se había equivocado el equipo para que Baymax tuviera un fallo.  
—Bueno, dejando de lado la parte de película de terror, le pondré el dispositivo—El castaño introdujo la tarjeta y cerró el compartimiento.  
—Eh chicos—Honey Lemmon se encontraba viendo a ese lugar, aquel árbol, le resultaba extraño, fijó la vista, podía observar una sombra moverse—, alguien nos observa —. Dijo bastante nerviosa.  
Los dos hombres se acercaron a ella, mirando el mismo objeto.  
—Hola soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal —los chicos echaron un pequeño brinco de susto, el robot les había asustado con aquel ambiente tan terrorífico—. H-hay…un...S-oy asistente —. El robot parecía tener un falló en el sistema. Se trababa al hablar, y se sacudía un poco, parecía ser efecto de un corto circuito.  
Los jóvenes corrieron con su amigo, y trataron de recuperarlo. Todo era bastante extraño.  
— ¡Maldición! —Fred acababa de ser golpeado por el robot y había terminado en el suelo.  
—Basta Baymax —Honey Lemmon le lanzó una de sus bolas de polietileno, en un intento fallido por detener al robot. El ataque fue directo a Wasabi que quedó en el suelo pegado.  
— ¿Qué sucedió? —Hiro acaba de llegar al lugar de los hechos, ayudando a Fred levantarse.  
El nombrado explicó todo lo sucedido. Poco después de eso, el robot se descargó, cayendo al suelo.

El pelinegro escuchaba toda la explicación de sus amigos, analizando la información, había algo raro en todo eso.  
— ¡Y sí Tadashi volvió de entre las tumbas para vengarse! —gritó Fred, sacudiendo a Hiro de los hombros, el chico apenas y se deshizo del agarre de su amigo, se alejó. Observando la ventana con melancolía.  
—Eso es imposible —Dijo Wasabi  
— ¿Además de que querría vengarse? —Go Go se unió a su compañero.  
Mientras los tres chicos hablaban y sacaban teorías entre ellos. Honey Lemmon se acercó a Hiro y le tocó el hombro, mostrándole una ligera sonrisa.  
—No lo creo Honey Lemmon —Susurró el menor—, yo vi la explosión…y Tadashi él…  
—Hiro, no te martirices con los recuerdos. Debe haber una explicación para esto—la mujer trataba de calmarlo.  
—Necesito analizar el chip que mencionaron —El menor decidido, abrió el compartimiento del robot sacando aquel chip negro.  
No comprendía los sucesos que habían pasado, pero todo eso tendría una respuesta, y el chip era esa respuesta.  
Sin preocuparse por sus heridas de la antigua batalla, el menor conectó ese chip a su computador, empezando a estudiarlo. Sus amigos se habían retirado a sus hogares, por lo que el chico se encontraba en la cochera solo, revisando una y otra vez ese aparato. No podía acceder al sistema del dispositivo, llevaba una contraseña y por más que quería hackearlo no podía, quien fuera quien haya hecho el chip, no quería que descubrieran la información dentro de él.  
Suspiró por endécima vez, el reloj marcaba las 4 de la madrugada y el menor aun no podía descifrar el contenido de ese chip. Abandonó ese trabajo, y decidió arreglar a Baymax. En menos de una hora Hiro había podido recuperar a su robot.  
—Hola yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal —Saludó el hombre robot, alzando su mano y meciéndola un poco.  
—Me alegra que ya estés bien amigo —El menor le sonrió— Baymax necesito que me digas los datos que escaneaste del hombre que entró a la casa, necesitamos atraparlo.  
—Hola yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal —Repitió el robot.  
—Lo sé Baymax —Hiro lo observó un tanto confundido.  
—Hola soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal. ¿Padeces de algún dolor o enfermedad?  
— ¿De qué estás hablando?  
—Te escanearé…mi escáner muestra que tienes unos hemato…  
—Espera, espera —El chico se acercó a él, mirándolo de arriba abajo— ¿No me reconoces?  
—Soy un robot no tengo la capacidad de recordar. Almaceno información de mis pacientes previamente revisados, tú eres mi primer paciente.  
—Esto está mal.


	4. Un nuevo huésped.

Los cinco personajes se encontraban en el café de la tía Cass. Después de una larga charla, donde el tema principal era Baymax, disfrutaban de un desayuno antes de ir a la universidad.  
—Les dije que todo esto es sospechoso—Hablaba Fred recolectando, en una hoja, los puntos cables de los acontecimientos.  
—Pero no he encontrado nada raro en el sistema de Baymax, todo va bien, la única falla que tiene es la recopilación de sus antiguos registros, es como si se hubiera formateado—Hiro explicaba todo lo que había revisado, y como no daba con el blanco para saber qué le ocurría a su robot.  
—Es hora de irnos—Honey Lemmon estaba al tanto de la hora, y si no se retiraban en este preciso momento llegarían tarde al instituto, y tendrían problemas con la profesora Granville.  
Los cinco se retiraron, esta vez sin Baymax, dado que Hiro decidió guardarlo por un tiempo, hasta que supiera cómo repararlo. Era importante tener la información antigua, pues allí estaba la respuesta de quién se había infiltrado a la casa ese día. Al menos con su escaneó, podrían buscarlo por toda la ciudad y dar con el villano.  
En el camino no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedía, estaba desconectado de este mundo, girando alrededor de sus pensamientos, perdido en ellos.  
Cuando iban cruzando la calle, de reojo, observó a un hombre con capucha que pasó a su lado. Hiro volteó rápidamente, viendo la misma vestimenta de aquel que lo atacó. Corrió, persiguiendo al susodicho, chocando con los habitantes de San Fransokio. Escuchó su nombre pronunciado al unísono por los labios de sus amigos, mas no les hizo caso, siguió corriendo, buscando con la mirada su objetivo. Lo encontró, corrió nuevamente, sus piernas dolían por el ejercicio, su aliento se agitaba.  
Al fin lo encontró, se le lanzó encima en un intento desesperado por detenerlo, por enfrentarlo. Ambos cayeron…hacia una colina, iban rodando, chocando con los árboles o piedras que se topaban en el camino. Al final terminaron en la orilla de un estanque con agua, algún rio que se encontraba allí.  
—¡Al fin te encontré! —Hiro le tomó el hombro y lo volteó bruscamente, le quería encarar. Su expresión de enojo, cambió a una de asombró y vergüenza.  
—Pero que rayos te pasa—Se quejó el hombre. Tenía una enorme cicatriz en la mandíbula y parte del rostro izquierdo, producto de alguna quemada, a causa de esto le faltaba cabello en el lateral izquierdo, pues después de un accidente como eso el bello deja de crecer. La capucha había resbalado por el agua dejando ver su cabellera larga, hasta los hombros; llena de tierra y suciedad.  
Por el aspecto del hombre se podía deducir que era algún indigente que pasaba por allí tal vez pidiendo limosna para sobrevivir ese día, pero ahora estaba herido, había sido una caída brutal y peligrosa. Le escurría, por el rostro, un ligero camino de líquido carmesí; pues con alguna piedra había quedado malherido.  
—Lo siento mucho señor, lo confundí con alguien más.  
—¡Hiro! —Escuchó el grito de sus amigos, acababan de llegar a la escena de los hechos, llevaban todo el camino siguiéndolo, observando todo. Se acercaron a él, pidiendo de inmediato explicaciones para que el menor saliera corriendo de esa forma tan irresponsable, y aun peor haber atacado a un civil sin ninguna razón.  
—¿Se encuentra bien señor? —Honney Lemmon le extendió la mano al hombre, cuando este intento reincorporarse, cayó de inmediato.  
—¿Se puede saber que era lo que intentabas Hiro? —Go Go regañaba al chico, el cual era ayudado por Fred a levantarse.  
—Lo siento de acuerdo —Mientras ellos discutían, sus otros dos amigos, Wasabi y Honney Lemmon, trataban de ayudar al indigente en un intento fallido.  
—Es imposible, se ha destruido—Mencionó el hombre, tocándose la pierna derecha.  
—¿A qué se refiere? —Wasabi le miraba extrañado.  
—Mi prótesis, ha sido destruida por la caída, era lógico, las piezas eran viejas—Hablaba melancólico, pues para él era bastante difícil encontrar esa clase de piezas.  
—Oh tiene suerte, frente a usted está parado un inventor científico, bastante bueno—Honney observó al causante de ese incidente —, él lo reparará por usted, ¿verdad Hiro?  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?  
—Porque tú, grandísimo bobo, le ocasiono esto a un inocente—Go Go le miraba bastante molesta.  
—De acuerdo, solo necesito ir a casa.  
—Chicos, ¿recuerdan la escuela? Llegaremos tarde y…—Wasabi fue interrumpido de inmediato.  
—Ustedes vayan, yo cometí este error, yo lo voy a solucionar.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ¿Qué sucede contigo Hiro? El primer problema en el que te metiste, fue cuando estuviste en la delegación, y ahora atacaste a un pobre indigente —Una mujer castaña hablaba exaltada, llamándole la atención a su sobrino, al que había encontrado en la cochera con un hombre poco presentable, faltando a clases. Escuchó atentamente la explicación de Hiro y después venia un enorme sermón—. Debí haber comprado ese libro de cuidados para niños, puede y eso me sirva. Tú me sacarás canas verdes, jovencito.  
—Lo siento tía Cass—El menor se veía arrepentido, lo que menos quería era ocasionarle problemas a la mujer que se encargaba de él desde toda su vida, o la mayoría de ella.  
—Tú necesitas regresar a clases, aun estas a tiempo de llegar.  
—Pero tia, él…  
—Ese pobre hombre se quedará aquí, será nuestro invitado, es lo menos que podemos hacer por él, después de haber sido atacado por ti y haberle destrozado la pierna—Miró dentro de la cochera, observando al señor sentado en el suelo admirando todo a su alrededor.  
—Pero él…  
—Nada de peros jovencito. Ahora retírate a clases.  
—Sí, tía Cass—El chico se marchó de ese lugar, para dirigirse a su escuela.  
La mujer nuevamente miró a ese hombre, su ropaje estaba hecho trizas, sucia, mal oliente. Esa persona necesitaba una buena ducha y urgente.


	5. Percibiendo lo conocido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos(as) se me olvidó hacer mención de algo importante, para esta historia me estoy basando tanto en la película como en la serie, para que no haya dudas de algunas cosas que pondré, dado que me agarró más de la serie para poder continuar con la historia. Disfruten de la lectura.

El hombre observaba con lujo y detalle cada pertenencia de esa habitación; acababa de ser trasladado al tercer piso, exactamente a la habitación de Hiro, por la amable mujer que habitaba allí, incluso fue obligado a tomarse una ducha; la señorita incluso le peinó el cabello, desenredándolo, y le había dejado ropa limpia. Por lo que ahora estaba presentable.  
Veía todo con deslumbro, ese cuarto estaba lleno de inventos, y estaba desordenado, pero lo que le impresionaba eran los artefactos que yacían en los escritorios.  
Se acercó a la otra mitad de la alcoba, donde se veía ordenado, bastante limpio, a comparación del otro lado. Supuso que allí compartían el cuarto, dado que había dos camas.  
Miraba todo, era la primera vez que estaba en un espacio como ese, lleno de grandiosos inventos. Por no fijarse donde pisaba, por error tropezó con algún objeto que se encontraba tirado, resbaló y terminó por chocar en un mueble.  
Se quejó de inmediato, sobándose su brazo, había caído mal y le dolía demasiado. Se exaltó cuando escuchó algo abrirse, y un sonido como si algo se estuviese inflando. Buscó con la mirada el objeto de aquellos sonidos, dando con un enorme robot blanco que se acercaba a él a paso lento y con cuidado, un personaje cómico y adorable a su vista.  
—Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asiste médico personal.  
—Oh, genial—El hombre estaba impresionado.  
—Oí un sonido de angustia, ¿tienes algún problema?  
—Eh…en realidad solo tropecé, nada grave.  
—De una escala del uno al diez, ¿Cómo clasificarías tu dolor? —El robot mostró en ese momento, una imagen en su abdomen, mostrando caritas animadas, cada una de ellas mostraba una expresión diferente.  
—¡Que genial! —Se acercó a él, tocándolo de inmediato, analizando aquel invento— Esta hecho de vinilo —. Pegó su rostro en el cuerpo de esté, mirando lo que contenía dentro—Tiene armazón de titanio…  
—En realidad es fibra de carbono —Se exaltó cuando escuchó aquella voz, se separó de inmediato observando al recién llegado—. Tia Cass me dijo que estarías aquí. Realmente me disculpo contigo por el accidente.  
—Si ya lo habías dicho, antes.  
—Me llamó Hiro, Hiro Hamada.  
—Mucho gusto, gracias por dejarme residir aquí.  
—Mi tía Cass es muy gentil con las personas. Bien revisemos tu pierna.  
—El robot, ¿tú lo hiciste?  
—En realidad la idea es de mi hermano, yo solo lo recreé.  
—Es increíble. Tiene cámaras híper espectrales, ¿cierto?  
—Sí. ¿Sabes de tecnología?  
—Un poco. Oye no por ser alguien de la calle significa que debo ser ignorante.  
—Lo siento, no quise referirme a eso.  
—No te preocupes.  
—Aun no terminó de revisar a mi paciente —El robot se acercó a los chicos, viendo a su objetivo—. Voy a escanearte. Escaneó completado. Mi diagnostico me indica que tienes deficiencias de micronutrientes debido a falta de alimento. También presentas hematomas intramusculares en abdomen y brazo. Te sugiero que apliques algún objeto frío en la zona herida. —El robot levantó su mano, la cual tomó un color azul y la posicionó en el abdomen del hombre.  
—Genial, viene equipado con todo.  
—También te recomiendo una dieta híper calórica, de 5 a 6 comidas al día y beber 2. 5 litros de agua.  
—Gracias, emm… ¿Baymax? Pero alguien como yo no puede darse esos lujos.  
—No son lujos, es alimento para una buena salud y una vida larga.  
—Me refiero a que no tengo suficiente dinero para comprar comida —Hiro al escuchar aquello se sintió mal.  
—Has sido un buen paciente. No puedo desactivarme hasta que digas, que estas satisfecho con tu cuidado.  
—Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado —El robot entró de nuevo a su cargador, donde se guardó de inmediato— Tu hermano es un gran inventor.  
—Lo era —El menor sonrió con melancolía—. Ven recuéstate en la cama, te arreglaré la prótesis —. El mayor acató la orden, posicionándose cómodamente, hacía años que no sentía esa suavidad, o tal vez nunca la sintió.  
—¿Cómo que lo era? ¿Ya no se dedica a eso?  
—Falleció el año pasado, en un accidente.  
—Lo siento, no quise…  
—No te preocupes. Bien echaremos un vistazo —Hiro le pidió retirarse el pantalón, de esta manera tendría una mejor vista para observar la pierna del hombre— Es fibra de carbono, ¿Dónde adquiriste tu prótesis?, está bien elaborada, solo esta vieja.  
—¿Qué esperabas?, las piezas las sacó del basurero.  
—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que tú hiciste esto?  
—Así es, te lo dije antes, no por ser de la calle significa que soy alguien sin conocimientos.  
—Exactamente ¿Cómo la diseñaste?  
—Veamos… utilicé fibra de carbono, fibra de vidrio, fibra de cromo y aleaciones de aluminio, incluso unas partes están hechas de hueso de animal. Sirve a través de transistores flexibles que se conectan a los nervios para tener movilidad, este a su vez tiene un sistema que contiene un microprocesador, el cual me ayuda a que tenga un actuador, es decir, sensores y motores que establecen un movimiento libre.  
—Eso es increíble. Todo el material…  
—Es del basurero, no te imaginas la cantidad de cosas peligrosas que lanzan allí. Sin embargo, ya son viejas y cualquier golpe hace que falle la pierna, lo que sucedió en el accidente la destruyó casi por completo.  
—Lo siento, la arreglaré por ti. Solo dame unos días.  
—Pero no tengo con que pagarles a ti y a tu tía.  
—No te preocupes por eso, yo hablaré con ella.  
—Son muy amables, gracias.  
—Tu…¿tienes nombre? Bueno, no me lo has dicho —Hiro se encontraba arreglando la prótesis, analizándola completamente para saber cómo fue elaborada.  
—Me llaman Kioku —El menor iba a preguntar, sin embargo el hombre rápidamente descifró su pregunta y la respondió de inmediato—. Así me dicen varios porque carezco de memoria, y no recordaba mi nombre por lo que decidieron ese apodo.  
—Ya veo, entonces no recuerdas nada.  
—Absolutamente nada. ¿qué haces en tu cuaderno? —el hombre tenía curiosidad por el menor, pues llevaba un rato escribiendo en una libreta.  
—Estoy dibujando el diseño de tu prótesis, modificaré unas cosas para que sea más resistente.  
—Sí que eres un genio total—Le acarició la cabeza, revoloteándole el cabello.  
Hiro abrió los ojos y se quedó quieto, era tan extraña esa acción. Se sentía reconfortante, cálida, natural.  
—Lo siento—El hombre le retiró la mano, apenas conocía al chico para tener esa confianza con él, pero su mano se había movido por inercia.  
—Y-yo tengo…—El menor se levantó algo atónito—Yo iré a…afuera—Salió de la habitación, recargándose en la puerta de esta, aún estaba desconcertado. No sabía exactamente la sensación que sintió cuando un desconocido, mas especifico Kioku, le había tocado de aquella manera.  
Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por olvidar lo sucedido. Observó el cuaderno, tenía dibujada la pierna de ese hombre y le haría una nueva, algo impresionante. Se lo debía después de lo que le había ocasionado. Sonrió, pondría toda su dedicación en realizarla.


	6. Objeto finalizado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo esta más apegado a la serie.  
> Si no sigues la serie puede que no entiendas algunas cosas. Pero las explicaré al final del capítulo.  
> Disfruten la lectura.

Un muchacho pelinegro se encontraba recargado en la butaca, su cabellera le cubría el rostro. Estaba acostado en su antebrazo. Su respiración era calmada y lenta.   
—¡Señor Hamada! —Era la sexta vez que le llamaban, pues llevaba minutos tratando de despertar al pelinegro.  
—¡Si! Yo no lo hice —Se levantó alterado, mirando a todos lados desconcertado.  
De fondo se escuchó la risa de sus compañeros, consecuencia a la reacción del menor al ser llamado por la profesora Granville.   
Resonó la campana, anunciando el fin de clases; todo el alumnado se retiró, quedando solo el menor, que guardaba sus pertenencias, cuando estaba apunto de levantarse, la mujer le llamó.  
Hiro se acercó cabizbajo, sabía que le esperaba una llamada de atención, y al llegar al escritorio esta se hizo presente.  
—Señor Hamada, usted me dio su palabra, se aplicaría para que pudiera continuar con el programa, sin embargo, hace todo lo contrario. Llegando tarde a clase y tomándose siestas durante estas, y no solo ha sido hoy, lleva 5 días haciéndolo.  
—Lo siento profesora Granville —El pelinegro no sabía que más responder. Estaba agotado, tenía que enfrentarse a los villanos que habitaban en San Fransokio sin Baymax; durante el tiempo restante se desvelaba haciendo la prótesis del hombre, que ahora era su compañero de habitación y el cual balbuceaba cosas inentendibles por las noches, por lo que sus horas de sueño se habían reducido a 2 horas. Lo que le afectaban al adolescente.  
—Espero no se repita la situación. Puede retirarse.   
—Así, ¿sin más? —El menor la observó confundido, esa mujer se caracterizaba por ser estricta y no  
castigarlo era bastante extraño.  
—Hagalo antes de que me arrepienta —El chico sonrió y se retiró corriendo aún le faltaba modificar algo en la pierna robótica, y tomaría el tiempo de camino a casa para realizar un plano y poder terminarlo.  
Fuera del gran edificio estaban sus amigos, esperando por él para retirarse.  
—Hiro no deberías desvelarte tanto —La chica rubia le miraba preocupado, podía visualizar unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos del menor.  
—Me faltan unas cosas por reparar Honney Lemmon.  
El chico llevaba en su mano una libreta, no dejaba de dibujar en ella, ni siquiera cuando estaba caminando. Quería terminar aquello, costará lo que costará.  
—¿Ahora qué haces? —Go Go miraba los planos de su pequeño amigo, observando con curiosidad.  
—Quería usar algo como mi neuro transmisor para que la prótesis sea más fácil de mover. Kioku me contó que cuando se la pusieron le dolió demasiado, dado que se conecta a sus nervios.  
—¿Y quién inventó eso? —Wasabi se veía intrigado, no todos los días se escuchaba de una prótesis que se conectaba a los mismos nervios, la idea se escuchaba alocada y dolorosa.  
—El mismo Kioku  
—¿Entonces quién fue el encargado de ponérsela?— Go Go parecía tener algunas duda.  
—Esperen, esperen —Fred les observó a todos— ¿Estas diciendo que un vagabundo creó su propia pierna robótica?...Eso es de locos.  
—Sí Fred, él la hizo, pero nunca me dijo quién fue el que llevo acabo el procedimiento para ponerla.  
—Debió haber sido un científico o médico, puede y que haya sido un paciente de algún hospital —Honney Lemmon era la chica que trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica a las situaciones. Y esto ameritaba aquello, pues todo eso se escuchaba extraño.  
—O puede que sea un experimento del gobierno y se les escapó, por eso vive en un basurero —Fred hizo una voz de misterio, como en las películas de detectives.  
—Fred, no digas tonterías —Wasabi le observó un tanto irónico—. Aunque no niego que es raro todo este asunto de un indigente creando piernas robóticas y poniéndoselas así mismo.  
—Chicos dejenme concentrarme —Hiro no dejaba de realizar anotaciones en su libreta, pues quería que esa pierna fuese perfecta. Y con todas las palabrerías de sus amigos no podía concentrarse.  
—¿Ya pudiste arreglar a Baymax? —Go Go le observó, al igual que todos esperando por la respuesta.  
—Baymax funciona sin ningún problema, solo que el chip de Tadashi no lo puedo recuperar, y sin el...Baymax no es él.  
—Hiro puede que solo se haya formateado —La chica rubia le tomó del hombro, quería calmar a su amigo, pues podía ver el dolor en su rostro—. Sabemos que aún sabe su nombre y a lo que está destinado, lo único que falta son los datos que obtuvo después de ser programado.  
—Eso es lo mas extraño, ¿por qué solo se perdió eso?  
—¿Y si un villano malvado creó el chip negro para deshacerse de Baymax? —Todos voltearon a ver al chico rubio, era una idea descabellada pero no imposible.  
—Necesito retirarme. Tengo que llegar para terminar el... —El menor caminó apresurado sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor. Por un instante volteó a despedirse de sus amigos, sin dejar su marcha. En ese pequeño momento de distracción chocó con alguien.  
—Hiro deberías observar por dónde caminas —Se quejaba una chica morena, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos negros. Yacía en el suelo, consecuencia al estrellarse con el menor.  
—Lo siento Karmi no te vi —Hiro se disculpó de inmediato, no había sido su intención haber tumbado a la mayor.  
—Deberias aprender un poco del capitán cutie, él si es caballeroso —La chica se levantó del suelo indignada.  
—¿En serio sigues con tu absurda historia? Además no te hubieras caído si no estuvieras embobada con tu celular —El menor le miró algo fastidiado.  
—No es absurda, es fenomenal. Tengo que irme. Y para tu información estaba en el celular terminando el capítulo, aún me falta lanzar el siguiente —Sin decir más la morena se retiró.  
—Agh ella es tan odiosa —El chico se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y las sacudió con estrés.  
—Oh vamos Hiro, su historia es grandiosa —Fred estaba entusiasmado. Era fan de aquel escrito que se subía a la plataforma de internet. Sin embargo, Hiro la detestaba, lo hacia ver como un idiota enamorado y eso lo hacia enfurecer.  
—Me retiró chicos, nos vemos —Decidió marcharse, aun tenía que terminar la prótesis y no se iba a distraer por algo banal.  
Al llegar a su cochera, continuó con las reparaciones de la pierna, solo faltaba algo mínimo y sabía que acabaría rápido.

En la habitación se encontraba solo una luz encendida, no era necesario mas luz, pues el chico pelinegro hacia su trabajo sin ningún problema.  
El hombre mayor se encontraba observando las maniobras de Hiro. Le impresionaba que un chico de tan corta edad supiera realizar aquello.   
Mientras que este trabajaba, Kioku estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas extendidas. El adolescente estaba hincado en el suelo, terminando las ultimas reparaciones.  
—Lamento despertarte tan temprano —Mencionó el menor.  
El cielo seguía oscuro, apenas y se podía visualizar un pequeño rayo de sol. El día rondaba alrededor de las 6 am, por lo que no tardaría en asomarse esa luz hermosa que enmendaba la esfera de gas, anunciando así el nuevo día.  
—No te preocupes —Respondió Kioku—. Tengo que agradecerte por realizar mi prótesis.  
—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de aquel accidente —Se ruborizó ligeramente, recordando la embarazosa escena.  
—No es así, me han dado incluso techo y comida, eso es más de lo que podrías hacer —El hombre le sonrió con simpatía. A pesar de residir apenas una semana, le había tomado cariño y admiración al menor.   
Hiro colocaba la pierna y hacia los últimos ajustes de está. Al finalizar sonrió.  
—¿Fue doloroso? —Preguntó preocupado, pues era la primera vez que hacía una pierna robótica y además la primera en ponérsela a un humano.  
—No, no se sintió ningún dolor. Es impresionante, la vez que me la pusieron grité de dolor.  
—Me alegro —El chico sonrió complacido. Le fascinaba que sus trabajos dieran frutos, y sirvieran para lo que estaban destinados—. Ahora —Sacó un pequeño dispositivo, aproximadamente media 1x1 cm, era color carne. Se acercó al hombre y se lo puso en el lado derecho de su cabeza, exactamente donde tenía la gran cicatriz de la quemada, aquel lugar donde el cabello ya no se hacía presente. El dispositivo se camuflajeó con su piel, dando una visualización de perdición del objeto.  
—¿Qué es?   
—Piensa en mover cualquier parte de tu pierna —Hiro respondió rápidamente.  
Kioku le observó con duda, y viendo su nueva prótesis descubrió que estaba muy bien elaborada, incluso tenia la forma de los dedos y en cada extremo donde habría alguna articulación, estaban unos pequeños bultos formando esa parte del hueso.  
Detenidamente examinaba la pierna y se fijó en sus dedos, uno de ellos se movió. Se impresionó. Empezó a mover todos sus dedos, cerrándolos y abriendolos. Después empezó a formar círculos con su pie.  
Volvió a dejarlos quieto, observando la pierna.  
—¿Te gustó? —Preguntó Hiro con inseguridad, pues ya llevaba minutos sin hacer nada, solo viendo aquella extremidad.  
—Es...genial —Mencionó el hombre en un susurro casi audible pero no lo suficiente. Aún sin creer aquello, movió de nuevo sus dedos, obteniendo el mismo movimiento. Su prótesis antigua ni siquiera tenía dedos, solo tenía la forma del pie. Y ésta le impresionaba, sobre todo el diseño perfecto de cada componente de la pierna. Todo estaba muy bien detallado.  
—Perdona, no pude escucharte —Hiro se rascó la nuca nervioso, poniéndose de pie. Pensando que la pierna no era la gran cosa, por lo tanto no le agradaba del todo a Kioku.  
El hombre le jaló de la sudadera, dándole un fuerte abrazó en agradecimiento del aparato.  
—Gracias Hiro, me gusta mucho —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. Tu hiciste mucho por mi.  
—N-no hay de que —Se sonrojó ligeramente, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos de las personas y menos aún si era de un desconocido.  
Al deshacer la acción, el mayor se puso de pie golpeando el suelo ligeramente, comprobando la resistencia de la pierna.  
—¿Cómo lograste que funcionará de esta manera?  
—Bueno, el pequeño dispositivo que puse en tu cabeza, en realidad funciona es un neurotransmisor, piensas en la movilidad de la pierna y la obtendrás. Tu cerebro emitirá ondas que llegarán hasta la prótesis y esta a su vez realizará la acción. Si quieres correr, brincar e incluso mover los dedos, el neurotransmisor se hará cargo. De esta manera evitarás el dolor al conectar tus nervios con la pierna robótica. Incluso tendrás mejor movilidad.  
—Pero al quitármelo el neurotransmisor ya no funcionará la pierna —Dedujo rápidamente el mayor.  
—Aún tiene detalles... —Hiro hizo un gesto de disgusto, quería mejorar el funcionamiento de la prótesis, aunque le costará la eternidad.  
—Eso es lo de menos Hiro. No sé cómo pagárselos —Sonrió ligeramente. Se sentía mal por no tener dinero para darles a estas personas tan amables. Guardó silencio, un poco apenado por eso.  
En ese momento el silencio se rompió escuchándose la alarma del despertador.  
—No dormiste nada, ¿seguro que estarás bien en la escuela? —Kioku recordó que el chico se había desvelado para terminar la prótesis y sabía que eso le traería consecuencias en sus estudios.  
—No es nada —El chico se retiró para alistarse. Despidiéndose del hombre.  
Éste a su vez observó la puerta por donde desapareció aquel chico, inmediatamente su mirada se entristeció.   
—Maldición —Susurró pesadamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA 1 Cuando Robert Gallaghan es detenido y metido a prisión, una mujer toma su puesto de director llamada Granville. Siendo ella la directora y maestra de algunas materias (o todas, aún no sé con exactitud)  
> NOTA 2 En la serie, 6 grandes héroes, Karmi es una compañera de Hiro de la universidad.  
> Esta chica se caracteriza por ser de las más chicas (en edad) de todos; Hiro tiene 14 en la serie mientras que Karmi tiene 16.   
> No tiene amigos, pues es una chica poco sociable.  
> Y es fan de los grandes héroes, sobre todo del líder de estos (Hiro). Hay que recordar que nadie sabe la identidad de nuestros héroes, a excepción de Alistair Krei y el villano de la serie.  
> Karmi como buen fan, realiza el famoso fanfiction de ellos, siendo ella la novia del líder (Hiro), conocido como capitán cutie (creo que en español lo tradujeron como capitán adorable).

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera obra que hago de grandes heroes.  
> Tengan un poco de paciencia, pues la pareja principal no saldrá en los primero capítulos, tampoco quería arruinarles la sorpresa de qué pareja será, así que de mientras es anónima.  
> Espero les agrade.


End file.
